I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a type of artwork known as a mosaic. More particularly, the present invention relates to tools and methods for creating multiple copies of the same mosaic in an efficient manner.
II. Related Art
A mosaic is any surface decoration typically made by inlaying small pieces of various colored material to form pictures or patterns. This art form has existed for centuries. The earliest known examples date back to the third millennium B.C. Archeologists have discovered mosaics in ancient Mesopotamia, Macedonia, and Greece. Archeologists have also uncovered mosaics dating back to and throughout the Roman Empire. The art form was used by early Christians and by medieval artists in Italy. Mosaic art flourished in the Byzantine Empire from the sixth to the fifteenth centuries. Renaissance artists who were known for creating frescoes also created mosaics. Mosaics were often used in churches because mosaics were brighter, reflected more light and had a greater longevity than frescoes. Mosaics have their place in modern art as well. Three methods of manufacture are typically used—the direct method, the indirect method and the double indirect method. The direct method of mosaic construction involves directly gluing individual tiles onto a supporting surface. The indirect method involves applying the tiles face down on a backing paper using an adhesive to form multi-tile panels and later applying the tile panels to a substrate. The double indirect method involves placing the tiles face up on a medium, placing another medium on top of the tiles, turning the piece over, removing the original underlying material and installing the piece on a substrate as in the indirect method.
Computers and robotics have been used to automate the production of mosaics. Mosaics designed using computer-aided design (CAD) software can be assembled by robots controlled by the computer. Computer-controlled robotic manufacturing has the disadvantage of being expensive. Due to the expense, these techniques are not available to the typical artisan. Likewise, computer controlled manufacturing is only cost effective when a large number of copies (e.g., more than 1000) of a mosaic are desired. Mosaics created using robots also tend to have a different look than hand-made mosaics.